


hacker

by Mysticaddy



Category: Dance Ville (Nigeria), hacker 2016
Genre: Arrest, Gen, Hacker, Love, Stolen, cyber crime, cyber thief - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticaddy/pseuds/Mysticaddy
Summary: Kira resurfaces and puts Alex back in business with new partners from Nigeria.





	hacker

**Author's Note:**

> so i added real life characters to the movie hacker.......hope you like it.

HACKER  
Alex had just been released from bang Kwang prison in Bangkok through Kira’s help, it was still a wonder to him that she was alive but then he hoped she was.  
“you haven’t said a word since you got out” Kira said  
“I just want to know what happened to Z, you and in Hong Kong” he answered.  
Kira explained that she knew the deal with Z would flop so she masterminded his kidnap knowing fully well that when he was conscious he would go straight to Bangkok as they had agreed, she left him with a reported pick up card to implicate him, that way she would be sure he was safe.  
“that was the safest place for you at the time” she said waiting for a reaction from Alex.  
“what about you?”   
“my uncle” she replied “he could only secure one person at a time, so I had to find an alternative exit for you”  
Alex didn’t know exactly what to say or do, but the fact that she came back for him even if it was after two years sure meant something to him. “looks like you own me now, I have no cash so I am at your service”.  
“I made some new contacts from another country” Kira began  
“where” Alex cut in  
“Africa…… Nigeria, he is known as MJ and that’s it,” she said with twisted lips  
“what the hell are you thinking? That’s one of the most corrupt countries in the world”  
“more reason we need to work with him, let’s take the money from the corrupt people, that’s what we do remember” she said convincing Alex.  
“brief Alex on the job and let’s proceed” Kira instructed MJ over the phone  
“hello Alex, heard so much about you, that job with Z was whack, you should have listened to Kira”  
“shut the fuck up, I think you should practice what you preach” Alex slammed over the phone, he wasn’t going to have anybody trash talk him about the job with Z especially the new guy.  
“well before I say anything, I would bring my partner in this one, her name is Adora but call her mystic,” MJ said patiently waiting for any form of disagreement.  
Kira seemed to read his mind and accepted his terms, MJ explained every process and everyone got their roles. Mj was in charge of cloning the card of the client and wiring the money into a foreign account, mystic was to keep track of the social media life of the client, get close to him and get vital information from him, Kira and Alex had the cash out job. At the end of two weeks exactly the job was done.

“Hey MJ, I am sorry I under estimated you, you are good, hope to do business again with you” Alex said over the phone to MJ  
“that’s fine, Africans got stuffs too you know” MJ said smiling as he dropped the call and continued his drink with mystic.

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to comment, its really important for me,


End file.
